


Esfuérzate

by HpF2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Effort, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, One Shot, POV Second Person, Poetry, Short One Shot, This is a very little shit, perseverance, poem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HpF2/pseuds/HpF2
Summary: Siempre tienes que luchar por lo que quieres.





	Esfuérzate

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño (muy pequeño) poema que escribí hace unos meses por petición de una amiga. Descuiden, no es el primero que hice, y no será el único que publique aquí.

Si algo quieres lograr,  
realizalo sin dudar.

Si puedes, solo debes hacerlo.  
Solo es cuestión de quererlo.

Si no quieres, no podrás.  
Y un fracasado siempre serás.

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos a mi mejor amiga Erika; quien fue la que me pidió escribir esto, y la que me sugirió publicar mis poemas en Internet.


End file.
